Basic Tips
Hey Bravers, welcome to our basic guide for new players. This guide provides some general tips to get you acquainted with Brave Cross! 'Basic Tips' Be sure to use up all your AP recharges daily. Claim 60 AP three times daily at 11:00 AM, 5:00 PM and 8:00 PM PDT. This helps you level up more quickly, get stronger and open up more game content. Clear your daily quests in order to rack up EXP to level faster and earn gold, or Legion contribution points and Legion Coins. Daily quests are: # Clear 5 Heroic instanc # Clear 10 instances (Normal or Heroic both count) # Fight in the Arena 3 times # Battle in the Lair once # Clear 3 Campaigns # Buy AP Pot with 50 Gems once # Use the Hand of Midas once (turn gems into gold) # Contribute timber to the Legion Bonfire # Complete 3 Legion instances # Deploy a mercenary in the Legion Merc Hall # Deploy a Hero for a Hero Quest (0800 to 2400 PDT) Check the Mystery Shop often! Hero shards, War Soul Elixirs and Upgrading Elixirs are occasionally available in exchange for gold or gems. It refreshes at 1000 and 1300 hours PDT. If you’re worried about the lack of Gems, you can get them in various ways: * Getting best Arena rank each time provides the most Gems. * Clear Heroic stages for the first time in PvE. Get your Gem rewards in the Goals tab. * Elite Eunuchs have a chance to spawn in Ten Eunuchs Rebellion Campaign. Defeat them for a high chance of Gem drops. * Login for the first 7 days of your Brave Cross adventure. * Sign-in regularly for Gem rewards on certain days of the month. Be sure to take part in the following list of events that are exclusively available during the first 7 days of gameplay: '7-Day Login' * Login daily for Gems and AP pots. * Free 2* Chevalier: fantastic for Crowd Control in PvP and his first talent lets his team rack up Rage more quickly for more frequent Awakenings. 'Hero Week' * Reach the required BP and player LV listed before the timer runs out to get one of three heroes. You will be rewarded with enough shards to get them to 4 Stars. * There are too many archers in Brave Cross at the moment, and Fleurine’s one of them that dishes out the least amount of single-target to AOE damage in PvE or PvP. * Frostbow, as her namesake goes, has a chance to freeze enemies, and is deadly in PvP. * Peony’s a bit of a hybrid in the front. Her Awakening, Dazzling Beauty, and her main talent, Sympathy, are where she really shines. 'Arena Conquest' * (Early in the game) Accessed in the EVENTS icon, complete 3 Arena matches daily for Jewel rewards. 'Dungeon Dominator' * (Early in the game) Complete 2 Heroic stages daily to claim 5 Savior Shards. Savior is a tank who can heal his team over time and reduce enemy damage. '7-Day Shop (Random events)' * (Early in the game) Earn points by completing 7-day events to trade for Wings, Costumes and AP Pots. Category:Guides